In one aspect, this invention relates to an effective cracking catalyst composition. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic cracking process.
Cracking catalysts comprising zeolite embedded in a matrix of inorganic refractory materials are known. Also the use of these cracking catalysts for cracking of hydrocarbon oils, such as gas oil, is known. Frequently, these cracking catalysts lose some activity after having been exposed to high temperature steam during the regeneration cycle. Also, many of these known cracking catalysts exhibit conversion and selectivity problems when heavier feedstocks, such as hydrotreated residua (which also contain metal impurities), are employed. This invention is directed to the preparation of a novel, improved cracking catalyst composition, which exhibits good steam stability and is well suited for use in processes for cracking heavy oils.